marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Castle (Earth-1010)
Castle took his family to Central Park the day after he returned from Iraq, where they ended up in the middle of a three way mob fight and everyone in his family was killed. Castle survived after getting shot in the head, but at the hospital, a Do Not Resuscitate order was placed for him. Although he flatlined, he came back to life a few seconds later without any medical aid. Becoming the Punisher Getting revenge on gangs Castle targeted the three gangs that were involved in the firefight that killed his family - the Kitchen Irish, the Dogs of Hell, and the Juárez Cartel. Targeting Grotto Seeking to find any surviving members of the Kitchen Irish, Castle went to an illegal pawn shop, where he spoke to Clint, offering him a considerable amount of cash for police radios and the shells in his shotgun. Once he had what he wanted, Castle prepared to leave, but the greedy Clint tried to convince him to stay by offering him pornographic films. Castle ignored the offers until Clint told him that he had a film involving a 12-year-old girl. Furious and disgusted, Castle locked the door and proceeded to kill Clint by brutally beating him with a metal baseball bat. Grotto survived Castle's initial attack on his gang, and was taken to Metro-General Hospital as the wounds he had received got the better of him. Punisher learned of Grotto's survival and decided to ensure his death by tracking him to the hospital. Punisher charged into the hospital, fighting off a security guard on the way before blasting through the hallways with a shotgun. However Grotto, who was recuperating in the hospital from his wounds, was only saved by the timely intervention of Karen Page, who rushed him out of the room away from Punisher. Although Grotto was able to get out of the hospital with Page taking him downstairs and putting him in her car to be driven away, the Punisher managed to get onto the roof of the hospital and used a sniper rifle to attempt to take out his target. Although Grotto made it to the car, the Punisher took aim and fired off several shots at Grotto, while aiming away from Page who he did not wish to harm as he viewed her as an innocent in this situation. Before long, Punisher managed to find his shot and took aim at Grotto. Just as the Punisher prepared to take the shot and execute Grotto, he was interrupted when Daredevil rushed onto the rooftop and disarmed the Punisher with a kick, knocking the gun from his hands. The pair engaged in a brutal fist fight during which the Punisher attempted a few times to shoot his attacker. However the Punisher knew that his attacker was not a criminal and when he finally got the upper hand and managed to pull out his gun, he choose not to kill Daredevil. Instead Punisher shot Daredevil in the helmet, ensuring the wound was not fatal, before escaping. Preparing an Ambush The Punisher was then used as bait by Samantha Reyes and the District Attorney's office to attract his attention by offering him another attempt on Grotto's life. Knowing that this would be an ambush for him, the Punisher made his own plans about how to protect himself and ensure that his target was killed. So the Punisher attacked a base for the Dogs of Hell, massacring the members inside the base and taking control of one of the trucks to be used in his plan. Punisher strapped the last remaining member of the Dogs of Hell to the driving seat of the truck and made him drive to the meeting point, so as Reyes' soldiers mistook the gang member for Castle they began shooting at the truck, killing the man, while they were unaware of the Punisher's true location. Punisher meanwhile took position on a nearby rooftop and once again took aim at Grotto, however once again he was interrupted and attacked by Daredevil who attempted to ensure that Grotto was not harmed by the Punisher. As the Punisher and Daredevil continued to fight, Samantha Reyes ordered the New York City Police Department to aim their largest lights at the roof to expose the Punisher and Daredevil while the SWAT teams began shooting at them. The Punisher and Daredevil continued fighting as the rain poured down and they continued to attempt to dodge the many bullets being fired at them. Eventually they fell through a glass ceiling and the Punisher was able to take the wounded Daredevil hostage onto another rooftop for interrogation and a discussion about their differing methods of justice. Debating with Daredevil As Daredevil slowly began to wake up, having been tied to a nearby chimney with chains that ensured he was unable to move or escape from his situation, Castle watched close by. When Daredevil tried to pull himself free, Castle poured himself a coffee before mockingly greeting the vignette as he continued to desperately try to free himself from his chains. Castle commented on the theory that it was impossible to hear the bullet that kills you being fired, leading to him asking Daredevil if he heard the bullet being shot into his helmet. Daredevil continued to try to free himself but Castle made it clear that the only way to leave was if he allowed him to. As Castle treated his wounds, Daredevil asked why he was still alive and hadn't had his mask removed, but Castle ignored his comments and began going through the boxes of weapons he had stored on the roof. Daredevil began trying to predict how many missions Castle had done and how long he'd been doing it, but Castle remained silent until he suggested he could walk away from his mission. As Daredevil tried to learn more about him, Castle tried to get him to stop but Daredevil continued to discuss how New York City affects people. As Daredevil tried to comment about Castle enlisting, he told him not to comment on things he could not understand and make noted how soldiers did not wear masks like vigilantes. Despite Castle's warnings, Daredevil continued to make comments about how war affected people and how it changed them, but Castle dismissed all these views as Daredevil was not a soldier and had never been to war. As they began mocking each other for their different viewpoints and their different codenames which were both given to them by the newspapers, Castle walked closer to Daredevil and accused him of being half measure, a coward and being one bad day away from being a killer like him. However Daredevil paused and warned Castle that someone was coming. Castle greeted Jerry who had come to investigate the noise and Castle claimed to be just up there for a cigarette to avoid his sister, who Jerry assumed was a woman named Betty. When Daredevil tried to free himself and made more noise, Castle distracted Jerry and quietly aimed his gun at his head to warn Daredevil to remain silent. The pair realised they had both been a part of the United States Armed Forces which gave themselves great respect for each other as Jerry left Castle alone to enjoy his cigarette and peace and quiet. As Castle returned once Jerry had gone, Daredevil accused him of taking pleasure with risking the lives of innocent people, noting how he had been ready to shoot Jerry, although Castle claimed that had only been for his benefit. Daredevil continued to accuse Castle of making widows and orphans through his actions. Despite Daredevil noting how Punisher had hung members of the Mexican Cartel of meathooks and fired in a hospital like New York City was his own shooting gallery, but Castle accused Daredevil of treating the city like a playground where criminals should be treated like mere bullies but Castle argued that his method was more effective. A Fatal Test Castle eventually knocked Daredevil out for the insults and collected Grotto while he was out while also attaching a gun to Daredevil's hand. Castle threw Grotto out and explained how he had found him trying to steal a car to escape. Castle made Grotto admit how he had murdered a man as well as an old woman for the Kitchen Irish. Castle completed the story but informing Daredevil how the old woman had left a husband and children after Grotto had killed her. Castle demanded that Daredevil make his choice, as he was unwilling to allow Grotto to go free as he was sure that Grotto would kill again if given the chance. Castle began slowly counting down from five and ignored both Grotto's pleas and Daredevil's insistence that he would be handed over to the New York City Police Department. The Punisher gave Daredevil a final choice, to kill him or allow Grotto to die, either way making him a killer, insisting that this was the choice he made every time that he pulled the trigger against a thug or murderer. Unwilling to give in, Daredevil used his shot to free himself of his chains and attacked Castle, although he was unable to stop him before he shot and fatally wounded Grotto. While Daredevil looked after Grotto in his final moments, Castle took the opportunity to fire upon the Dogs of Hell. Once he subdued Daredevil again, Castle took aim at Jimmy the Bear but had to continue fighting Daredevil, who knocked him out and managed to take him out of the building before the Dogs of Hell could kill him until Castle awoke and escaped. Hunted Returning to his current base, Castle arrived just in time to witness members of the Kitchen Irish led by Finn Cooley leaving having been searching for Castle with the aim to kill him and recover the money he had previously stolen from them, and taking his dog at the same time. Having seen this, Castle knew that he was being hunted by the Irish and knew that sooner or later they would undoubtedly find him and kill him. Castle decided that he would use this inevitable confrontation to his advantage, despite the risks to his own life and well being. Castle prepared to set up a trap for the Kitchen Irish, knowing that their main focus would be to find their money and therefore would likely keep him alive for a prolonged period of time until he gave up it's location. Castle left the money in his van and attached a bomb to it, which would detonate if anyone attempted to move it. He then hid a razor blade under his skin on his arm, with the intention of using it to escape when he would be tied down and tortured by the mob. He then left the van and prepared to allow the Kitchen Irish to find and capture him so he could wipe them out. Castle took time to himself to sit alone in Central Park in front of the carousel where his family were massacred, watching the families play and enjoy their time together. Castle remained in the same spot until the lights were turned on, however he discovered that he was not alone as members of the Kitchen Irish began to surround him. As more and more people came around him, Castle prepared himself for a fight, despite being highly outnumbered by the mobsters, all of whom were armed although they claimed to want him alive, shooting Castle in the neck with a dart gun. With the group coming closer and closer, Castle grabbed one of the mobsters and stole his gun, killing several of his attackers and using his hostage as a human shield. The Irish gangsters began shooting Castle with tasers which barely slowed him down. Finn Cooley revealed that he was leading the group and that he wanted Castle after he killed several of their members, including Nesbitt and Cooley's youngest son and taken his money. Castle was eventually stopped by the taser guns being fired at him. Finn Cooley's Revenge Castle was taken to the mob's hideout where Finn Cooley explained that Castle had killed his son during a shooting and had stolen his money. With Castle refusing to talk and managing to headbutt Cooley, he was tortured, with Cooley drilling a hole into Castle's foot. Castle remained strong, but finally broke when Cooley threatened to unleash the same torture methods onto Castle's dog. Castle finally admitted where the money is, but when Cooley sent people to check the money, a bomb was revealed to be inside, and Castle laughed as Cooley realized that he had been betrayed and lost all the money. Castle managed to free himself with a hidden razor blade that he had previously placed under the skin in his arm, and fiercely fought back against the mob. Castle stole his captor's guns and shot Cooley twice in the back. Despite his injuries, Castle was able to walk over to Cooley and threaten him with a shotgun, demanding to know who had killed his family. When Cooley refused to answer and mocked Castle's search for revenge, Castle killed him by shooting him point blank in the face. Castle was then rescued by Daredevil, who helped him break out, but refused to let Castle kill anyone else. Arrest Daredevil carried the injured Castle to a graveyard, where he eventually found he could no longer walk and sat beside a grave. Knowing he could not get away from his arrest, Castle took the time to explain why he became a vigilante, telling Daredevil about how he came home from the United States Armed Forces only to witness his wife, son and daughter massacred by mobsters. Going into great detail, Castle told Daredevil how his daughter had begged him to read her a book, but he had been too tired and tragically the next day she was gunned down and died in his arms. When the New York City Police Department arrived on the scene, Castle did not attempt to escape and instead allowed himself to be arrested by Brett Mahoney. He was taken on a stretcher and moved to an ambulance for treatment for his injuries while the city's news reporters gathered around and photographed the now infamous Punisher being arrested. Trial and imprisonment Hiring Nelson and Murdock Castle was taken to Metro-General Hospital where his wounds were treated and he was kept under watch by the New York City Police Department. Castle was originally assigned Christopher Roth as his attorney, but he was visited by Nelson and Murdock and Matt Murdock explained that they wished to represent him. Murdock explained that they believed that Samantha Reyes wanted him dead for some reason. When Castle mentioned their failure to protect Grotto, he was confronted by Karen Page who showed him a picture of his family and demanded answers. Nelson and Murdock were pulled out of the room by Reyes but Castle informed Brett Mahoney that he wanted them to be his lawyers, requesting to speak to Page without Foggy Nelson present. Once they were alone, Castle demanded to know what Page knew about his family, so she told him that Reyes wanted to run a story about him and his family being involved in a road side shooting not a gang shoot out in Central Park. Castle told Page what he remembered about the day, reliving the horror and regret of failing his family. Castle assured Page that she was not in any danger the night that he shot at her in the hospital while she was protecting Grotto, noting that he only killed those who deserved it and he believed that Grotto deserved to die. When Page asked why he wanted to see her he began asking about the layout of his house as he had forgotten in all the years he had been away from it, telling her stories of his son hiding cookies and his daughter's toys. Castle thanked her and invited her to ask him questions about the case. Nelson returned to the room and explained that he had lost the death penalty and changed three life sentences down to one with a chance on parol in twenty-five years, although he'd still likely be sent to Ryker's Island where he would likely be murdered. Although Page insisted this was impossible, Castle joked that he would enjoy the fight while Nelson told them it was the best deal they would get and recommended that Castle take it, advising that he tell Reyes that he would guilty to get the deal and be over with the case. Reyes and Judge Cynthia Batzer were brought into Castle's hospital room alongside Nelson, Page and several armed guards. However when Batzer asked how Castle pleaded, Castle starred straight into Reyes' eyes and pleaded not guilty so he could destroy Reyes' career in the court room. Batzer confirmed the plea and announced that his bail was now denied. Reyes and Batzer stormed out the room while Nelson and Page were forced to think of a plan ready for the next week when Castle's fate would be decided. The People v. Frank Castle The trial was highly publicized, with the Judge Cynthia Batzer complaining about how impossible it was to find an at least semi-impartial jury as everyone in New York City had an opinion on Castle, until at last both Samantha Reyes and Nelson and Murdock agreed on a jury and the trail was allowed to take place. Castle meanwhile was locked in his cell where he shaved and prepared for the trail. Castle was later visited in the interrogation room of the prison by Karen Page who suggested that they bring forward a character witness from Castle's time in the United States Armed Forces. Castle quickly deduced that they were trying to make a plea for PTSD but Castle insisted that it was an insult to those soldiers who were truly suffering with it unlike him. Castle did however advise that they locate Ray Schoonover to be the witness. The pair then sat down to look at his family's murder case to find new evidence. When the trail prepared to finally begin, Castle sat beside Page while they awaited the arrival of Matt Murdock, who was running very late. As the trail began Reyes gave a statement to the jury were she accused Castle of murdering thirty men outside the law, calling him a serial killer who was guilty. Foggy Nelson then made his own statement where he noted that Castle was a soldier who had been betrayed by the system after his wife and children were murdered, accusing Reyes of using Castle as a pawn for a coverup. Gregory Tepper was called in to discuss the examination of the bodies found at the massacre at Central Park. Once Blake Tower had finished his questioning, Murdock stepped up asking him about his career. However just as Murdock began questioning him, Tepper asked to confess something, so Judge Batzer had the room cleared of the jury, viewers and Castle. While Castle was gone Tepper confessed to falsifying documents as he'd been threatened by a mysterious woman demanding his confession on record. The next day Ray Schoonover was bought in to be a character witness for Castle, describing their time together in the United States Armed Forces and telling the story of how Castle had saved the lives of many soldiers by single handedly taking on the enemy soldiers. When Nelson asked Schoonover to describe Castle, he told the jury that Castle was a man who would gladly give his life to protect others and was a hero. When Reyes tried to question Schoonover's story, she only succeeded in confirming it and helping Castle's case. In order to discuss Castle's brain injuries, Nelson and Murdock called in Andrew Lee to discuss the bullet wound Castle sustained during the massacre in Central Park, with Lee explaining that it made Castle relive the trauma each and every day, with Lee concluding that Castle's murders were crimes of passion not premeditated. Just as the court seemed to be on Castle's side, Finn Cooley's son burst out yelling, accusing Castle of murdering his father before being escorted out of the courtroom. While speaking to Page outside of the courtroom, Castle confessed to killing the boy's father, although Page insisted that she would not judge him for it. Page recommended that Castle take the stand himself and defend his actions in front of the jury, as she felt it was the only chance they had of winning after the outburst in the courtroom. Castle argued that they would not win the case but Page insisted that they must try and reduce the charges regardless to prove he was not the monster they thought he was. Confession of Guilt As Castle prepared to take the stand in the courtroom, he was approached by Roy Olsky who informed him that Wilson Fisk had information about who killed his family, information he would only get if he was sent to Ryker's Island. Castle took the stand and was questioned by Matt Murdock, who asked him to describe what happened the day that his family was killed while he also told the fury that New York City needed men like him to control the crime. Once Murdock finished his statement, Castle asked Judge Cynthia Batzer if he could make a statement, and proceeded to tell the jury that he would commit the murders all over again, promising that he was not crazy and did not need Nelson and Murdock's help and that he would never be sent to a mental hospital for treatment. Castle became more enraged as he insisted that he enjoyed killing those men and told the people that he was the Punisher and would continue killing whoever he wanted. Castle was removed from the courtroom and sentenced to jail immediately. Dealing with Wilson Fisk Transferred to Ryker's Island for imprisonment, Castle was escorted by Roy Olsky to meet with Wilson Fisk. As Castle walked down the corridors of the prison, the inmates watching his arrival yelled out abuse and threw paper and various other materials at him. Castle met with Fisk in the outdoor gym, initially Castle declined Fisk's offer for him to kill fellow prisoner and ruler of Ryker's, Dutton, in exchange for forming a beneficial partnership between them to survive in prison. It was only until Fisk revealed to Castle that Dutton had information on the deaths of his family in Central Park and could likely give him the name of whoever was responsible for the massacre. Giving Castle the only weapon he could provide him with, a shiv, he informed that he would to taken to Dutton's location by Olsky and would have only seven minutes to get the information he needed from Dutton, kill him, and escape. Castle agreed to kill Dutton, however he remained highly suspicious of Fisk's true intentions. Assassination of Dutton With Roy Olsky's assistance, Castle went to Dutton's cellblock and killed one of his guards by slicing his throat before interrogating Dutton on what he knew on the day his family was killed, slowly pushing the shiv into his gut. Dutton revealed that the supposed gang shooting was in fact a sting operation to bring out a significant crime lord known as the Blacksmith, who did not appear, causing the gangs to panic and begin shooting. With his information, Castle fatally stabbed Dutton in the gut and attempted to escape the block. However to Castle's horror, the guards had locked the door and were walking away, trapping Castle in a small corridor filled with Dutton's most loyal men. As Castle attempted to convince the guards to free him, Wilson Fisk looked down from the upper level and tauntingly thanked Castle for his help in assassinating Dutton, before leaving Castle to be murdered by the other furious inmates who were still loyal to Dutton. As the rest of the inmates, quickly realized Castle was the one who stabbed Dutton and proceeded to charge at him. The defenseless but determined Castle faced them head on, charging in with a battle cry and began fighting back, desperately trying to stay alive. The inmates continued to attack him with various weapons and shivs, but Castle's superior training allowed him to quickly disarm the men and use their weapons to stab them or crush their skulls, shrugging off a stab in the arm and strong blows from them. Eventually, after a prolonged a brutal battle to the death, Castle remained the last man standing, with dead men covering the floor, his white prison uniform now completely stained with blood has his face red from cutting another man's throat. As Castle slowly rose up from the carnage, he was created by the prison guards, all of whom were dressed in full riot gear and ready to capture him. Once a smoke grenade had been dropped in the room, the exhausted Castle briefly tried to defend himself before he was subdued by the overwhelming number of trained guards and arrested once again. Escape Castle was taken into solitary confinement where he was eventually visited by Wilson Fisk, who ordered the guards to remain outside. Castle confronted Fisk for attempting to have him killed after murdering Dutton, but Fisk explained that since Castle's survival he had made a new plan involving him, since he was impressed by his violent nature and wished to recruit him. The handcuffed Castle took the chance to attack Fisk, headbutting him and causing his nose to bleed, but Castle was soon overpowered and beaten senseless. Fisk ordered the guards to remove Castle's handcuffs and informed him that he would set him free, when Castle asked why, Fisk explained that he wished the Punisher to massacre all other criminal empires in New York City so that when Fisk got free, he could easily become the new Kingpin of Crime. Despite his desire to kill Fisk, Castle took the offer and was given a riot gear uniform by the guards which he used to walk out of Ryker's Island and be free to continue his mission to kill all the criminals he could find in New York City. Framed by the Blacksmith As Castle went on the run, the Blacksmith began murdering anyone connected to the massacre at Central Park, including Samantha Reyes and Gregory Tepper and blaming it on the Punisher. Seeking to clear his name, Castle sought out Karen Page, who had been working with J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle to write a story about the real Castle. Finding her at her apartment, Castle knocked out her guards and greeted Page. Page pulled out a gun as Castle denied having anything to do with Reyes and Tepper's murders. But before he could finish, the apartment was swarmed with a flurry of gunfire. Castle managed to tackle Page to the ground and shielded her from the unknown attacker. Once the gunfire had ceased, Castle pulled Page to her feet and they made their way outside, keeping themselves low to the ground in case any more bullets were fired at them. Castle then allowed Page to go to the New York City Police Department while he stayed hidden. Castle stayed in Page's car and listened to music until Page was finished being interviewed by Detective Brett Mahoney. When Page returned she berated Castle for stealing her car as he joked about singing along to the music. Page made it clear that she was having second thoughts about staying beside Castle, considering the fact that she was not a lawyer and therefore was now lying to the police. Castle suggested that she could walk away but she decided to help Castle find the Blacksmith. Shootout at the Cafe To be added Attack at Pier 81 From the information gathered from the thug at the diner, Castle tracks the Blacksmith to Pier 81, where a ship is docked. He proceeds to gun down several criminals on the dock who are guarding the ship, before he boards, and finds a significant stash of heroin onboard. Taking numerous cans of gasoline from the docks nearby, he douses the boxes of heroin with it, while taunting and calling for the Blacksmith. A man emerges with a SIG pistol and shoots at him then retreats, as Castle returns fire with his H&K 416 rifle. Castle hunts down the man and shoots him in the shoulder with his rifle when he runs out of ammunition, and tells him to admit he is the Blacksmith before shooting him in the leg with his S&W 1911 pistol. The man pleads for his life and then half-heartedly admits to being the Blacksmith before Daredevil arrives and intervenes. Daredevil throws a hammer to knock the pistol out of Castle's hand before the two engage in an unarmed fight, which ends with Daredevil revealing that the man is not the Blacksmith, but just a patsy to bait Castle. Daredevil senses there is a substantial amount of gunpowder below decks, which will cause a massive explosion if the gasoline from earlier is ignited. As more henchmen arrive, Castle agrees, but then pushes Daredevil into the water to save him, and reveals himself so they open fire and the ship explodes. Finding the Blacksmith After Page visits Ray Schoonover to inquire further about Castle, it is revealed he is actually the Blacksmith when he kidnaps her at gunpoint, and forces her to drive them away from the house in her car. As the radio comes on, the song (which the Punisher had previously commented about to Page) plays. They pull away while Schoonover remarks that Page should've left it all alone as the others who know the truth are already dead. Suddenly Page braces and an SUV T-bones the car. As Page awakes, she follows the drag marks on the ground to find Castle dragging Schoonover into a nearby shack. Page asks him to stop, and that if he kills him, he'll be dead to her. Castle responds that "I'm already dead". Schoonover taunts Castle's moniker as the Punisher, and how he had to teach him how to use his first firearm at age 18, before Castle replies "One Shot, one kill. You taught me that." and executes him with a headshot. After killing Schoonover, Castle finds a hidden room within the shack that contains an impressive armory filled with military-grade weapons and a bulletproof vest that had all previously belonged to Schoonover. New Departure Castle returned to his family's home and looked around before sitting in at the kitchen table with a newspaper featuring an article on his trial, with the x-ray of his skull as the front image. He then goes into the garage with the bulletproof vest he found in the armory and begins spray painting an image onto it. Castle, now donning his bulletproof vest with a spraypainted skull-like symbol, embraces the mantle of the Punisher. He returns to New York City to assist Daredevil in his confrontation with the Hand. Using his sniper rifle, he dispatches four assassins, giving Daredevil an opening to knock Nobu Yoshioka off the roof. As the battle concludes, Castle watches from the roof, seen by Karen Page down below while he promises to see Daredevil another time before walking away. With all those who had a hand in the deaths of his family laying dead in morgues, in the streets, and other places throughout Hell's Kitchen, the Punisher accepts closure, and proceeds to burn away the last memories of his former life, setting his home on fire. Armed with the weapons from Ray Schoonover's armory, Castle prepares to leave Hell's Kitchen to continue to punish crime the only way he sees fit. He is last seen in search of a mysterious ally from Frank's past called "Micro" after retrieving a CD with his name on it. Personality Frank Castle is a man who has come to see the world in pure black and white terms and believes that the only way to keep the streets safe is to kill criminals so they do not harm innocents again. When his wife, son, and daughter were murdered, a devastated Castle turned into a violent almost sociopathic individual, determined to kill every single criminal who had a hand in his family's death. When dealing with criminals, he is brutal, cold, and efficient. Despite this though, Castle greatly values the lives of innocents, and will do his absolute best to make sure that civilians are not harmed, as shown when he went to the hospital looking for Grotto and made sure not to harm any patients or Karen Page. Castle upholds an honor code of "One Shot, One Kill", getting the job done as quickly as possible, whilst trying to avoid any collateral damage. He also avoided killing Daredevil, and when presented with the chance to kill him, Castle simply resorted to knocking him out. Despite his cold and ruthless demeanor, beneath it all, Castle is a man who strongly and deeply misses his beloved family, and wishes only to make up for what he sees as his inability to protect them. Castle also appears to believe in returning favours, since him helping Daredevil defeat the Hand ninjas can be seen as him repaying the vigilante for rescuing him from torture at the hands of the Kitchen Irish. | Powers = As the Punisher, he has no superhuman powers. | Abilities = * Master Combatant: Frank has been shown to be a very dangerous, fierce, and lethal hand-to-hand combatant, holding his own against the highly skilled Daredevil. Even Daredevil was impressed with Frank's speed and ferocity. As such, Frank was able to survive being ambushed by multiple prison inmates at once, swiftly taking them all down in a brutal fashion, greatly impressing Kingpin, who claimed that Castle has a "unique talent". *'Master Marksman:' Frank graduated from Marine Corps Base Quantico of class 307. A former scout sniper and marine, Castle has considerable expertise in handling many firearms. Due to his military training, Frank Castle is a deadly shot, adhering to his unit's philosophy of "One shot, One kill". Hence, as the Punisher, he rarely misses his target, and easily avoids injuring innocent civilians. *'Expert Tactician:' Frank has enough knowledge of military tactics to single-handedly track and kill entire gangs of criminals (notably the Dogs of Hell, Kitchen Irish, and Mexican Cartel) with high efficiency, to the point that Frank was initially mistaken by Daredevil and the police for an entire squad of gunmen, rather than a single man. He also displayed this knowledge during the seemingly hopeless extraction of his unit by assuming command, and single-handedly clearing a landing zone of enemy combatants, preventing his unit's escape, while the rest of his men hunkered down. | Strength = The Punisher possesses the normal human strength of a 6'1" 200-pound man, who engages in intensive and extensive physical exercise. Frank is capable of press lifting up to twice his body-weight and can press lift 400 lbs. Frank engages in a brutal regimen of calisthenics, katas and firing range practice daily, maintaining his combat skills and he does not drink alcohol or do drugs. | Weaknesses = Non-Superhuman Physical Conditioning: Castle is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any other normal human, often having to rely more on strategy than strength when up against a superhuman opponent. However, different characters like Nick Fury have commented on how extraordinarily high his pain tolerance is. Frank does not take even over-the-counter painkillers, believing that their benefit of dulling pain isn't worth the side effects of drowsiness or slowed reflexes. | Equipment = *'Police Radio Frequency Scanners' *'Punisher's Arsenal:' A group of firearms taken by Castle after killing Ray Schoonover, the previous owner. **'Bulletproof Vest:' Black bulletproof vest with a white skull on the front. | Transportation = Many vehicles | Weapons = *'Mossberg 500 ( with a Knoxx Sidewinder Kit):' Modified shotgun used by Castle to kill the Dogs of Hell. *'S&W 1911:' Pistol used in various scenes, such as the diner and at Pier 81. *'S&W Model 327 Performance Center R8:' .357 magnum Revolver used by Castle during the rooftop discussion with Daredevil. *'S&W Model 327 Nightguard:' Compact version of the R8 in .357 magnum Castle tapes to Daredevil's hand on the rooftop. *'Ithaca 37 (Custom Short-Barrel Stakeout):' Used by Castle while he is hunting down Grotto at the hospital. *'Colt M4A1 (with an M68 Aimpoint Sight & M203 under barrel grenade launcher):' Used on the rooftop to blow up the Dogs of Hell's motorcycles. *'H&K 416 (with an M68 Aimpoint Sight & M203 under barrel grenade launcher):' Used at Pier 81 on the ship. *'Nemesis Arms Vanquish:' Sniper rifle used by Castle to attempt to assassinate Grotto. *'Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout (DSR):' Sniper rifle used by Castle to kill the Hand ninjas, to protect Daredevil. *'Punisher's Arsenal:' A group of firearms taken by Castle after killing Ray Schoonover, the previous owner. **'Minigun' **'Sentinel Arms Striker-12:' Frank owns the 18"-barrel variant of this shotgun. **'M60E4 MK43 Mod 1:' Light machine Gun. **'Sig-Sayer MPX-P-9:' Pistol version of the MPX submachine gun. **'Glock 17:' Two-tone handgun. **'KRISS Vector GEN II SMG:' Submachine gun. | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Blade Wielders Category:United States Army (Earth-1010) Category:Thunderbolts (Earth-1010)